<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>《昨夜星辰》 by crazy_zone</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26485705">《昨夜星辰》</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazy_zone/pseuds/crazy_zone'>crazy_zone</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 光初代 - Freeform, 光爱梅 - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:08:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26485705</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazy_zone/pseuds/crazy_zone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>《昨夜星辰》<br/>Cp：光之战士x哈迪斯<br/>Key：现代AU。二愣子扫黄警察光之战士x无影爱梅特赛尔克。<br/>分级：NC-17<br/>警告：有第三人在场听墙角的xp文。看的时候别带脑子，带个几把就够了（也可以不带）。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>《昨夜星辰》</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>《昨夜星辰》<br/>Cp：光之战士x哈迪斯<br/>Key：现代AU。二愣子扫黄警察光之战士x无影爱梅特赛尔克。<br/>分级：NC-17<br/>警告：有第三人在场听墙角的xp文。看的时候别带脑子，带个几把就够了。</p><p> </p><p>爱梅特赛尔克是临时起意。<br/>他穿着过时的旧袍子，从酒吧的正门光明正大地走进去。那件袍子的领口是老式的毛领，肩膀上坠着意义不明的绶带，胸口挂了勋章。他的衣冠很明显吸引了很多人的注意，尤其这个破酒吧还在门上挂了一个廉价的风铃，推开门的时候他饱受了注目礼，爱梅特赛尔克照单全收，在众人看待异装癖的目光里坐到了那个青年的面前。<br/>“做吗？我很便宜。”他提着眉梢，撇着嘴角，被手套包裹的手指在对方的大腿上慢吞吞地划过去，作为一个不达标的性暗示。<br/>“呃……”青年人穿着休闲T恤和球鞋，手里握着啤酒杯好像正打算喝一口，现在喝也不是放也不是。他脸上的表情有点难掩尴尬，仔细推敲会觉得他和酒吧格格不入。要么是个新手，初来乍到；要么是另有所图，迫不得已。<br/>好巧不巧，爱梅特赛尔克什么都知道。青年实则符合以上两条，既是初来乍到，又是别有所图。<br/>举着啤酒杯的青年是个菜鸟警察，年前刚被分到扫黄组，上周从几个嗑药的大学生嘴里听见了消息，据说这个酒吧不仅违规售卖处方药品，还暗地里长期提供皮肉交易。违规售卖药物不归他管，但扫黄却是。警校毕业没两年的青年为了不打草惊蛇，硬是挤出了私人时间来这家酒吧一探真假。<br/>愚蠢。<br/>爱梅特赛尔克在心里冷笑了一声。<br/>就凭他这个模样，一脸情况之外地只会傻傻坐在吧台边喝啤酒，别被人把条子的证件摸出来已经算运气好了。<br/>爱梅特赛尔克原本照例观望他愚蠢的新举动，他丝毫没有在青年面前现身的打算，却在看到青年人走进便利店的时候改变了主意。<br/>直接这么说出来还怪可怜的，但青年的前三十岁人生居然没有任何机会到便利店去买避孕套。平生第一次买避孕用品还是为了装模作样扮演一个嫖客，爱梅特赛尔克觉得有必要表扬一下他对性行为安全性的谨慎，但更有可能只是青年的体贴之心作祟；对那些出来卖的妓女们的体贴。<br/>为了避嫌，他在两个街区以外选了一家拐角上的便利店，他进店的时候里面人不多，店员的眼神便紧紧盯着他；青年在视线下挑选安全套的时候甚至都没怎么正眼仔细看盒子的差别。他只是随便的打量了几眼，然后拿了中间一盒放在收银台上，假装自己挑选过了——由于隐晦的紧张和赧然，他就错过了收银员微妙的眼神。<br/>啊，最小号。<br/>光之战士是实打实的警校毕业，身材很好，一八五的个子与胳膊上棱角分明的肌肉能给人足够的安全感，只是和手里的最小号避孕套对比起来，这个场景让爱梅特赛尔克没有负担地感到可笑。<br/>他必须辩解，他确实可以二十四小时全天无止尽的了解青年的每分每秒，但偷窥和侵犯青年的私人空间不是他的爱好；实际上他见过光之战士全裸肉体的次数屈指可数，尽管他拿那些画面自慰的次数不少。<br/>偶尔有那么两次、或者几次，他会刚好撞见光之战士一个人在房间里偷偷打手枪，面前放着一个刻意调低了亮度的手机。不得不说青年实在中规中矩地很，残次品对于纾解自己的欲望会选择各种手段，但对着手机撸管这种事真是其中最低级的手段，多数人高中毕业就不再局限于这种方式了；爱梅特赛尔克在两次之后对手机里的照片起了好奇之心，最后发现那些都是没有正脸、甚至不需要打马赛克的照片。<br/>一些不露点的、裸露或不裸露的屁股。<br/>嫖客才不会替妓女买安全套，更不会在吧台点啤酒喝。没有妓女愿意和这种有风险的人物做皮肉交易。爱梅特赛尔克注视着青年人推门走进酒吧，玻璃门在青年身后关上时，他趁着颜色在暗巷的阴影里现出身形，黑紫色的魔法能量吞噬了周围稀疏的橘色路灯和灯影。<br/>青年人注定探不到真假，无影能够想象他在酒吧虚度一夜无所收获的状况。反正也是一个要被浪费的夜晚，不如由他来捡回一点剩余价值。<br/>无影不太愉快地低哼了一声，他不打算在这些人面前掩饰衣装，连响指都懒得打；暗巷里没有人，不过不远处堆积的纸箱和塑料篮里可能有一窝流浪猫。爱梅特赛尔克背靠着墙，摸出来一支烟，抿在唇间，最后还是打出了响指，用魔法点燃它。<br/>他在酒保收下青年酒钱的时候抽完了烟，烟屁股被他扔进了一旁空荡荡的路边垃圾箱。垃圾箱周围围着一圈没被成功扔进去的垃圾，但里面只有一些气恶心的呕吐物；大概是哪个酒鬼趴在上面吐过。<br/>十秒钟的步行之后他已经摸到了青年的大腿，他的指尖紧贴着对方，隔着一层牛仔裤，他感觉到对方骤然紧绷的大腿肌肉，很显然对方不熟悉这样的触摸。他没有隐藏他男性的声线，因此光之战士能清楚地辨别他是个男人的事实。<br/>“怎么？怕我骗你？”爱梅特赛尔克微微俯下身，眉峰不悦地蹙起。青年警官僵硬在吧台前的座椅上，进也不是退也不是，紧接着他转而看到了那个衣着古怪的男人露出了一点扭曲低廉的得意。<br/>“……那先让你试试吧。”男人拧着眉头示意他背后闪着昏暗红光的通向卫生间的走廊，“卫生间或者外面。你选。”<br/>但凡光之战士稍微有一点恋爱与约炮、或者两者其一的经验，他都能感觉得到面前这个男人绝对不是出来卖的，可能连约炮都算不上。有哪个出来做皮肉生意的人会比客人脾气更大？<br/>但青年警官反而被牵着鼻子走，差不对已经完全忘记自己是个出来扫黄的警察这件事。试试？试试什么？他们要在这种地方做爱吗？肯定会被人发现的吧，说不定还会被人围着起哄。一联想到这些可能性光之战士简直大脑充血。<br/>“不行。”他张口拒绝，拒绝得很干脆，却欲盖弥彰地解释，“不可以……在这里，呃，我不喜欢……”<br/>爱梅特赛尔克嘲笑似的笑了一声。<br/>“我说，你啊，”他用手指一下一下用力戳着光之战士的胸口，青年结实的肌肉诚实地因为力度凹陷又反弹，“不会是个处吧？”<br/>他心知肚明光之战士的私人生活，这下刚好戳中了青年的痛脚，青年人顿时换了一个表情，脸红脖子粗地样子让爱梅特赛尔克险些大声嘲讽笑场。<br/>处男就不能嫖……？他按照爱梅特赛尔克的逻辑在脑海里反驳，意识到有哪里不太对劲。<br/>穿着古怪袍子的男人却没给他捋清思路的机会，男人慢条斯理地直起身，抱臂看着光之战士，举止里透出了十足的傲慢。<br/>“房钱你出。”</p><p> </p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>